


Character Designs

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Nathaniel can have confidence. as a treat, i still don't know how to tag on here sedjkgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: A shout interrupts a battle between Ladybug and an akuma
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Character Designs

Another day, another akuma.

Ladybug blocked another projectile from the akuma standing in the school courtyard, which was attacking her eyes with horrid colors. Her inner designer was yelling at Hawkmoth. 

“I’m going to get your miraculous!” The akuma bellowed proudly, puffing out her chest, neon colors flashing in the sunlight.

“Hey!”

All participants in the fight turned to the source of the shout. Nathaniel was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Ladybug was concerned. What was he doing?

He pointed at the akuma, “I’m going to blame Hawkmoth for this and not you, but…” Nathaniel took a deep breath, “WHY CAN THE AKUMAS NEVER HAVE A GOOD CHARACTER DESIGN?!”

The akuma blinked in surprise.

Nathaniel waved his hands wildly, gesturing to the akuma’s body, “You look like a six year old’s original character where they used bright markers to color the drawing because they think neon rainbows are a good color scheme, which, news flash, it’s not!”

He narrowed his eyes, “Hey, Hawkmoth, I’m talking specifically to you! If you’re gonna send an akuma twice a week, can you at  _ least _ make it pleasing to the eyes?!”

During Nathaniel’s rant, Marc had traveled down the stairs to his boyfriend. He picked up the boy, throwing him over his shoulder. Marc turned to Ladybug, “I’m so sorry.” As Nathaniel continued to grumble about Hawkmoth being a terrible character designer, something about the akuma at least being better than Bubbler, Marc walked up to the second floor.

“YOU HEARD ME, YOU PUNK ASS BITCH!”

That was the last sentence Nathaniel spoke before Marc entered the art room, closing the door behind them.

Ladybug and the akuma simply stared after the two for a solid ten seconds. 

The hero coughed into her hand, “Well then. Back to battling?”

Gabriel would later grumble to Nathalie that his designs were perfectly fine and the artist boy seemingly had no eye for akuma designs. Nathalie nodded along, not wanting to argue with her employer despite how much she wanted to.


End file.
